


Nicknames

by dementorsatemysoup



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: Budding Love, Fluff, M/M, Nicknames, No Plot/Plotless, No Spoilers, Short & Sweet, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementorsatemysoup/pseuds/dementorsatemysoup
Summary: Carter comes up with some creative and alternative pet names for Gavin.
Relationships: Carter Bennett/Gavin Livingstone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> I promise, no major spoilers were written in the making of this drabble.
> 
> I never thought I'd find a couple I like more than Gordo and Mark, yet here we are. Oh my god, I cannot with these two, they are just *chef's kiss* you know.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading and honestly if these two ruined you (or the series in general) I am right there with you :D

Carter bursts into their room, holding a pad of paper between his hands. Gavin raises his eyebrows, curious and maybe a little wary as he eyes the words scrawled across the page in Carter’s crooked handwriting.

“Okay, so you don’t like being called dude. I get that. So, I wrote down some alternative nicknames,” Carter says, perching on the edge of the bed next to Gavin’s feet. “Babe? Lover? Sweetheart? Honey Bear?”

Gavin makes a face. “Stop.”

“Right, those aren’t vibing with you. Okay, got it.” Carter flips through the notepad. “Snookums? Baby Cakes? Big Daddy?” Carter wrinkles his nose and shakes his head, scribbling out the name with a pen he pulls from behind his ear. “No, not that one.”

“I have name for you.” Gavin tries to find the right word. “Annoying.”

“Yeah, yeah we’ll get to me at some point.” Carter waves off Gavin’s huff, skimming further down the list. “Boo Boo Bear? Dumpling? Smoochie?”

Gavin pushes him off the bed.


End file.
